Temari x Ten-ten: A Growing Affection
by LikeMothsToTemari
Summary: As Temari and Ten-ten's relationship grows, will they be able to accept the inevitable?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, which means it'll probably suck and the formatting will be off. Oh well, here it goes.**_

Ten-ten woke up around a quarter past 2.

''Dammit! I'm going to be late meeting Temari at Ichiraku's!''

She cursed under her breath at herself while she threw on her clothes, brushed her teeth, and packed a few kunai/shuriken in her purse. She was always precautious like that. She finally left the house and rushed to Ichiraku's. As she saw Temari she couldn't help but to smile, the way she always did when she saw her.

''He-hey'' Ten-ten managed to utter as she blushed wildy.

Before she could say anything else Temari pulled her into a hug, knocking her breath away. Ten-ten looked away and tried to change the subject.

''So, um, are you hungry?'' she sheepishly asked.

Ten-ten hadn't stopped smiling since she saw Temari.

''I could eat I guess. Lets hurry before Sakura or Ino or anyone else gets here!''

Temari grinned and ordered for the both of them. They ate their food, but they both tried to glance at each other without the other knowing.

''Anything else you'd like to do?'' asked Temari

''Um, I-uh, I'm not sure..''

''Well, I do! So lets go''

Ten-ten let out a sigh of relief that she didn't have to leave Temari yet. As they walked, they got further away from the village and got closer to the outskirts of Konoha. It was starting to get cooler and Ten-ten began to shiver. Temari didn't have a jacket, so she just wrapped her arms around Temari. She played it off like a joke, but secretly it was the highlight of her day. They walked for a little bit until they found a ledge to rest on.

''I'm getting tired. Wanna rest over there for a little while?''

''Oh, okay. Me too, on second thought''

Temari grabbed Ten-ten's wrist and pulled her down, tumbling over each other as they fell into the grass. They laughed, but neither dared to move. Ten-ten was shivering again, and after a lot of nervous thoughts, decided to move in, put her arms around Temari and rested her head on her shoulder. Temari blushed for the first time, which she rarely did because she was the opposite of shy. The stars started to show, and they remained like that for some time, talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. Ten-ten decided to speak up.

''I honestly couldn't imagine a more perfect day, with a more perfect girl. I wish this moment would last forever''

''I can't believe that such a simple day could be so amazing, as long as it's with you. I've never felt this way about someone before...''

''I feel the same way...''

Ten-ten assumed that Temari meant it in a best friend kind of way. Ten-ten's teeth began to chatter together and Temari pulled her closer.

''Th-thanks''

Temari smiled and stroked Ten-ten's hair. She kissed her forehead and Ten-ten looked away due to her shyness.

''I don't know how I can love someone as much as I love you.''

Ten-ten wasn't sure exactly what she meant. Of course, you love your best friends. She had been told she was loved by her friends on occasion too, but this sounded different.

''Li-like a f-friend, right?

''A friend?''

Temari gently held Ten-ten's face up, closed her eyes and moved in. She placed her lips gently against Ten-ten's and held it there for what felt like an eternity. The chill of Temari's cold lips pressed against her own while she held her hands in hers caused a sense of utter shock and euphoria. For some reason, Ten-ten didn't feel shy. She grabbed the top of Temari's arms and leaned in closer, causing her to fall over. They weren't doing anything sexual, and that's just how Tenten wanted it. Purely passion. Eventually, though, they stopped.

''Temari, I have to tell you something... I've been in love with you for God knows how long. I've fantasized day and night about being with you. You're the only person I've loved and they only one I plan to.''

''Before I met you I thought Hinata was full of shit, talking about how far she'd would go to protect Naruto, but now I realize that's what love is. I honestly only want to see you happy, because you're all that matters to me. I love you, Ten-ten.''

**_So yeah guys. If you want more I'll make more of this, and please give me suggestions. _**


	2. Temari x Ten-ten: A Week Alone

_**I actually got a positive review for chapter one._. Woo. So here's part 2!**_

Ten-ten stood speechless. She honestly wanted to cry. Not because she was sad or afraid, but because the amount of emotions she was feeling was too much to handle. Finally, she broke down and fell into Temari's warm, inviting arms. As a single tear fell down Ten-ten's cheek, Temari decided to speak up.

''Please, don't cry. Because if you cry, I'll start crying and I don't cry because I'm too mature for crying, so please don't cry''

Ten-ten started laughing again and nestled closer to Temari

''I honestly can't comprehend what's happening right now.''

''What do you mean?''

''Honestly Temari, you could have anyone you wanted. You're beautiful, you're a genius, and I swear to god your laugh makes me feel a hundred times lighter. You're the most generous, caring woman I've ever met. And then, there's me.''

''Yeah, there's you''

Temari rolled her eyes

''And you're an insanely gorgeous, sweet, most down-to-earth person I've ever met. Whenever I look at you, I'm instantly happy. Just being around you makes me smile. I just want to hold you and kiss you and cuddle you and everything else I could do''

Temari suddenly got red in the face. What was wrong with her? She never said or felt things like that. But for some reason, Ten-ten made her feel things she never had. She wasn't exactly sure what the feeling was, but she sure as hell liked it. Ten-ten didn't say a word because mere language couldn't express what she was feeling right then.

''The villagers will be wondering were we went since we don't have any missions scheduled for a while.''

Temari smirked

''About that, Ten-ten... I talked with Lady Tsunade and she allowed me to come with you on your next escort''

Escorts for them usually mean watching some low-level royalty who's too afraid to die, which amounts to a few days of travel, a day of protecting, and a few days of travel back.

''Plenty of alone time, then, aye Temari?''

''Well, we'll have teammates with us, won't we?''

''Nope, we're both Chunin, and according to the Leaf Village code of conduct means we won't need more than 2 teammates,''

''So, it really is just us then?''

''It seems that way''

They looked at each other nervously. What would this night mean? Would they be together or remain friends?

''So Ten-ten, when do we leave?''

Temari figured they'd have time to figure it out before they spent a week alone together.

''We leave tomorrow morning.''

_**So that's it for now. I'll write another soon. Tell me if you want to week to be casual or M rated(:**_


	3. TemarixTen-ten: A Growing Affection - 3

_**TEN-TEN X TEMARI: A GROWING AFFECTION - PART 3**_

Temari sat silently on her bed. Her things were packed and she was ready to leave. She stood up and thought to herself about the following week.

''What if she doesn't feel how I feel about her? What if we realize we're not right for each other? What if she falls in love with someone else?''

The more she thought about the worse her anxiety grew. She had always dealt with it, but as she grew stronger and became more mature she learned to control it and use it to her advantage in some ways. She brushed away these thoughts and fastened her fan on her back. As soon as she left she replaced her anxious thoughts with comforting ones about seeing Ten-ten. As she got near the gates she saw Temari. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own because she ran to her without a second thought.

''Hey, Temari! How'd you sleep?''

Ten-ten let out that cute giggle that drove Temari insane instantly.

''I slept great, but the A/C in my apartment is out so it was hot as hell!''

''Poor thing. Should have told me, you could've slept at my flat.''

Temari's face instantly got red, and was very noticeable so she tried to hide her face.

''Co-come on, we should go now.''

Ten-ten and Temari walked for a few minutes, without either of them saying a single word. Temari had this nervous look on her face. Ten-ten could tell, but she felt like it would be a bad idea.

''Why aren't you talking?'' asked Ten-ten.

''I just ha- nevermind. It's not important.''

''Yes, it is. What's wrong?''

''I have a bad feeling, okay? It always happens before something awful happens. It's making my anxiety flare up and I'm trying to keep calm but I just can't and I wa-''

Temari was interrupted by Ten-ten suddenly grabbed her hand. Ten-ten laid her head on Temari's shoulder as they walked. That was more than enough for Temari to feel secure. Just knowing that Ten-ten was with her.

''Th-thanks. I needed that'' said Temari as she let out a sigh of relief.

''Do you want to talk about your anxiety? It always makes me feel better to talk about it...''

''I'm not su-''

''I care about you, a lot. Please, I want you to feel okay.''

Temari sighed

''It all started when I was 6, before I started training to be a ninja. My parents would always scream and fight. They would literally destroy the house and I would always be in the middle of it. In the middle of the night you would hear the sound of the bricks being torn, and cement being ripped apart from the intense jutsu they used. Kankuro would have to take us out of the house. When we tried to leave, they didn't even try to avoid hurting us. When their 'other half' wasn't there they would take their anger out on us. Divorce is _**strictly**_ forbidden and leaving your family is even worse. Kankuro would always have to protect us. Eventually, when me and Gaara got old enough to leave, we did. As soon as we turned 8 we began ninja training. We left the house at 13. We both got jobs and lived by ourselves. I began training as a ninja to cope with feeling powerless as a child. I'll never forgive my parents''

Ten-ten sighed. It was probably appropriate to tell her story. She looked at the sky. The sun was setting and it would be dark soon. As she was about to speak, she noticed a tear roll down Temari's face. She wiped it away with her sleeve and kissed Temari's cheek.

''As a kid I was heavily abused. My parents were never there, and when they were they would either call me trash or hit me. I learned to hide. At age 8, i began ninja training. It was illegal to be denied that right. I learned about gen-jutsu, stealth, and everything else, but what impressed me the most was the kunai. Such a simple weapon with infinite possibilities. One day I took a few home to practice. I was outside throwing shuriken at a wooden target, when my father drunk on saki came out. He was calling me names and began coming at me. I got scared and panicked. I closes my eyes and threw. I didn't think, I just did. I impaled his knee. He fell on the ground and writhed in pain. I then realized the power of this weapon. I began to cry and call for help. The Inuzuka's came over and gave him medical attention. I told Tsume, Kiba's mom, what happened and she made sure I never had to live with those awful people again. I lived at the Academy, along with a few other children. Lee didn't have to live there, but he was training 24/7, so he did anyway. God, I still have nightmares from that hell-hole...''

They both began to cry. It was dusk, now. They set up camp in a tree top.

''Temari?''

''Yeah?''

''I just want you to know I love you''

''I love you too.. Goodnight, Ten-ten''


End file.
